Fetish
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: When fourteen year old Hope decides to take his fetish to the next level, he asks a stranger to sleep with him. The stranger agrees. SnowxHope Yaoi. Bondage Pedophilia and Lemon.


Hope bit his lip nervously as he watched the larger man flip through a book, his expression kind and calming. He wasn't sure if he could do this, but he wanted it so badly..

Snow was busy flipping through 'The Shota and You : How to Hit it and Quit it', when Hope walked up to him. He was a tiny boy who he thought was a girl at first, but he could tell the difference mainly because of his clothes. The first thing the boy said to him blew his mind.

"Um...excuse me, sir...but would you like to sleep with me?"

Snow just stared for a moment, thinking over those words, wondering if he had heard the boy wrong.

"What?"

"I want you to sleep with me." Hope blushed a little, his expression turning cute.

Snow felt his heart beat faster. Was this for real?

"Why?"

Hope bit his lip and looked away, "Well, you see...I have a bit of a...fetish.."

Snow lifted an eyebrow, " Continue."

"I like bondage. Having someone force themself on me. Being tied up. I Love it."

Snow felt like his pants just dropped five sizes.

Hope stared up at him with big blue eyes and blinked a couple times, trying his best to woo the man. And to his satisfaction, it worked.

"Okay."

Hope grinned happily and took Snow's hand, " C'mon then, let's go!"

Snow was led out of the bookstore by the young teenager and quickly showed him which car was his. As the two got in, Snow couldn't help but wonder if this kid had any idea what he was doing.

"You do know what bondage is, right?"

Hope gave him a 'duh' look, "If I didn't know then why would I have asked?"

"True enough. Mind telling me how you got into that?"

Hope just looked out his window and shook his head,"I'd rather not say."

Snow didn't try to get it out of him, he knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

When snow pulled up to a rather large house with a beautiful front lawn with a fountain, Hope just stared.

"You're RICH?"

Snow just chuckled,"No,Not rich. Just very wealthy."

"It's the same thing!"

With some laughing the two went inside and Hope thought he was going to faint. The beautiful chandeliers, elegant furniture, lace tablecloths, and an extremely nice TV made him feel out of place.

Seeing how uncomfortable he was, Snow grabbed his arm and led him up a grande staircase that parted two ways at the top. They took a left and went into a fancy looking door that went into a large bedroom. Hope gulped. Snow took him over to the bed and pushed him down on it.

Hope shivered, "D-Don't hold anything back. I like it rough..."

Snow grinned, "Take off your clothes. Now."

While Hope did as he was told, Snow went over to a large closet and came back with a box. Hope looked at him curiosly and grinned when the contents were dumped out.

Snow licked his lips and looked over Hope's naked form. This kid was fucking Gorgeous.

"Lay down."

Hope eagerly layed down and watched as Snow brought out a set of chains for the purpose of erotic use. He snapped the cuffs around Hopes wrists and chained his hands above his head to the headboard. Snow sat back and looked him over again, ready to fuck the kid senseless. He went back to the box and retrieved a gag. Just seeing it made Hope more and more excited.

Tying the gag around Hope's head and grinning, Snow pulled a small bottle from the box and poured its contents over Hope's thighs and forming erection, earning gasps and whines from the boy from its coldness. He reached down and rubbed it in, Hope's expression getting more and more lewd by the second.

"That lotion has a fun quality to it..."

Hope just stared, obvioulsly unable to reply.

"It heats up to the point that it drives you crazy."

Hope had discovered that moments after he began to explain. He loved it.

Snow grabbed a different bottle and pulled out something that Hope was all too familiar with. A vibrator. He was squirming at this point, the lotion heating up between his thighs and his erection feeling warmer as well. It was so good.

Snow coated the vibrator in the lubricant and pushed it between Hope's legs, prodding his entrance. He didn't look up for permission before he shoved it in without warning. After all, this is why he came here.

Hope cried out in both pain and a tiny bit of pleasure. It wasn't like he hadn't done it a million times to himself before, but this time he hadnt been properly prepared.

Snow looked up and saw the pained expression on the younger male and took that as an invitation. The kid did get off on this sort of thing, after all.

Gently moving the vibrator inside him so he could adjust to the medium sized toy, Snow watched Hope as he squirmed and arched and mumbled and moaned. He was loving those moans and started craving more. He turned the vibrator on low and grinned when Hope cried out through the gag for more, his eyes pleading.

With his hips bucking, Hope shut his eyes and moaned loud. This was the first time he had ever asked someone to help him with his fetish, and now he was wondering why he hadn't done it sooner. He glanced down and Snow with his eyes half lidded and moaned for more, and thakfully Snow could take the hint and turned the sex toy up to medium, earning more and more moans from the boy.

After finding the boy was comfortable with the size of the vibrator, Snow began ramming it inside him, getting ready to fulfill his end of the deal.

Hope gasped and arched against the bed, the roughness turning him on more.

Grinning at the reaction he got, Snow went back to his precious box and pulled out a cock ring, skillfully placing it on Hope. And Hope was eager to take it.

Snow moaned at the sight before him; an underage boy chained to his bed with a vibrator shoved deep inside him and a cock ring around his arousal. This seemed to good to be true.

Shedding his coat and shirt, Snow licked his lips hungrily as he stared down at Hope like a predator about to attack his prey. He reached back into his box to pull out an egg shaped vibrator that had a small remote to it along with waterproof tape. Hope was too busy moaning and writhing in pleasure to notice anything Snow was doing.

Snow pressed the vibrator against the shaft of Hope's underage erection and wrapped the tape around it to keep it in place with enough pressure in it to insure a bit of pain. He sat back and pressed the top button on the small remote and watched with a grin as the boy cried out at the sudden vibrations and looked down to see.

Hope was lost in ecstasy as the heat from his thighs, the vibrating deep in his ass, and the vibrations on his erection were driving him insane. He tried to cum, but whined as the tight cock ring restricted that.

Snow watched him with lust filled eyes, his erection throbbing and begging to be inside the tight heat that was Hope. But he wasn't ready to end it yet.

Turning Hope over onto his stomach so that his ass was poking in the air, Snow licked his lips and raised his hand in the air, bringing it down hard on the pale skin below. Hope cried out at the sting that followed, poking his hips out for more.

This kid was an unbeleivable masochist.

Snow did what he wanted and spanked him again and again until his pale skin turned red. Snow continued to do the same to the other cheek and earn even louder cries than before. Hope was enjoying himself far too much.

"Mmmm...Such a naughty little boy,aren't we?" At this point, Snow was enjoying himself.

Hope just replied a long string of jumbled mess that was never to be deciphered.

Snow flipped the boy back on his back and began to free his own erection from its binds. He was so ready for that tight heat. So ready for the moans that were going to follow.

Hope gasped when he felt the vibrator leave him, he whined a little at the loss but tensed when felt something else poke him. Something bigger.

Snow slammed in as roughly as he could, his erection filling Hope all the way. He grabbed onto the boy's legs and placed them on his shoulders before he began moving. It was an uncomfortable position for Hope, but that's what he preffered.

Hope bit down on the gag and cried out in pure bliss. He had never had something so big inside, and it felt amazing. His insides were being abused and he loved it.

Snow knew the boy loved the abuse, being so roughly dominated, and that's why he didn't stop. He sped up his thrusts and moved rougher, earning more and more cries and gasps, though it wasn't until he hit a particular spot inside the boy that they both moaned out in pleasure.

Hope was so lost in his own pleasure that he could barely remember his own name anymore, let alone where or who he was. He could stay here forever,he thought.

Snow was nearing his release when he remembered the cock ring squeezing the younger's erection still. He waited until the very moments of his own orgasm before taking the ring off the other, insuring they both climaxed together.

Hope couldn't help it when he came so hard, his own seed shot as far as to get on his cheek. And he certainly couldn't help it when he passed out.

When Hope finally came to, he found a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and holding him close. It was nice and comforting. He liked it. But the owner of those arms was also a stranger he had planned to sleep with and flee. He never imagined this happening. And to make matters worse, the arm owner was asleep. Hope wouldn't dare try to get out of his embrace in fear of waking him, so he settled for cuddling close and drifting back off to sleep.

The second time Hope woke up, he found himself still being held, only this time there were fingers brushing through his hair. He looked up into the eyes of the man holding him and gave a grin.

Snow only laughed,"I take it you had a good time?"

Hope nodded and sighed, his lower regions aching terribly,"Sore,though."

"I don't doubt it, considering how rough I was..."

The two just sat in an awqward silent before Snow asked him his name.

"Hope."

"Hope? That's a pretty nice name..."

"What's yours?'

"Snow."

Hope smiled,"I like Snow."

* * *

It's been a long time,guys, but i do beleive im back. I dont like this story, even though Hope and i share the same fetish for this one. I just wanted to post something to let my reveiwers know im back.

Eh, Please Review?


End file.
